


FrostPudding 8

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [8]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romance, m/m - Freeform, shape changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Loki and Tom enjoy a quite day together





	

When Tom woke up he was back in his own bed but he was also still curled up around Loki. The ancient god was still sleeping and Tom took advantage of that to just watch him. He never knew where to look when Loki was around. He had a fabulous body but those green eyes were also mesmerizing. So while they were closed Tom took his fill and just looked.  
He noticed how the stern lines around his mouth smoothed out and how youthful he seemed. How both arms were still loosely wrapped around his lover and his foot was hooked over Tom’s calf. He wished he could back up and look at all of him in detail but didn’t want to leave that inviting embrace. They were physically close but Loki wasn’t clutching at him. Tom could get up any time he wanted but he didn’t want to.  
He ran his fingers through Loki’s small patch of dark chest hair and up over his muscular shoulders. He noticed every scar and every freckle. Loki had copied his form but since then they had grown apart. Loki had a faint scar that Tom had gotten from Coriolanus but he also had a small one on his shoulder that Tom didn’t have. He traced his finger across it then bent to let his lips kiss across the unfamiliar mark.  
Then he studied Loki’s face, so much like his own but also so different. Loki had sharper cheekbones and almost no facial hair. Tom rubbed his own scruff, he always needed to shave and kissed Loki’s smooth cheek. Then he reached up into that luxurious black hair and let his fingers weave into it. It was silky and thick and felt so sinful. He was so pleased that Loki had kept his braids in from the bath. It made him proud that he could claim at least that much of his proud god.  
He leaned up and lowered his face into that spread of raven tresses and took a deep breath. Loki smelled like the flowers from the bath and the relaxing sharp smell after it rained. He leaned back and frowned and didn’t notice the green eyes snap open. Or how tense Loki went. He gazed off for a moment then snapped his fingers.  
“Petrichor.”  
“What?”  
“Oh god, Loki! I’m so sorry darling. I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“What did you say?”  
“What? Oh, Petrichor. You smell like the air after a heavy rain. And flowers.”  
“It means rocks and Ichor.”  
“Rocks and God’s blood? Oh, well, technically in Greek, but it’s a lovely smell. Very soothing.”  
“I have been told I smell like burning ice.”  
“How do you burn ice? Anyway, you smell great. Loki, I was wondering. Can you, can you change time? Like slow down time?”  
“No my dear, time is one of the only ones who master even me. Why?”  
“Well, we are always so rushed. I have a long day and when you’re here it’s fantastic but so fast. I was hoping, since you are already here, and I’m taking the day off anyway, that you would, well, I was hoping you would stay here with me today. We can order room service and stay inside all day and just relax together. Maybe take another bath?”  
“Tom, I told you…”  
“No, no, I know. You’re not beholden to me. I’m just asking for a lazy day, not eternal vows or anything. Just one day where we can cuddle and spend time together where I’m not worried about how exhausted I’m going to be in the morning.”  
“Just this once Tom. I will grant this request once. But I will not be at anyone’s beck and call. I have responsibilities and …”  
“Oh thank you Loki!”  
Tom snuggled closer and kissed Loki’s startled mouth. After a moment’s hesitation he returned the kiss and deepened it. Then Tom leaned back and playfully bit into his neck. Loki smiled as Tom jumped from the bed and rushed to his phone.  
“This is going to be brilliant! I’ll order two full English breakfasts and …oh, shit. I can’t. If I order two then they’ll know someone’s up here with me.”  
He impatiently tapped his foot and scratched his belly. Loki watched his nervous, naked gestures with an indulgent smile. The comforting feeling he woke up to had unnerved him. He rarely shared his rest with another and he had no plans to do so with Tom. He had only intended to spend a moment settling the restless sleeper but had instead woke up to his tender administrations.  
“Call for whatever you desire my lover. If you want for any more I can conjure it for you.”  
“Oh, that’s brilliant! But I don’t want to take advantage of you, you’re sure?”  
Loki waved him off and propped himself up to watch Tom pace around the room and order everything from the menu. Loki relaxed into the bedding and smiled. His morning had been startling but he had to admit it was a nice way to wake. One day of relaxation had its appeal.  
When Tom ended his call he sent off several texts and deliberately turned off his phone. He jumped in place for a moment and turned towards the bed.  
“This is so exciting! An entire day for just us! What do you want to do first?”  
“Well, watching you bounce around nude is a great start.”  
“Oh my god.”  
Tom covered his erection and blushed. Then he gave himself a lazy stoke and looked up at Loki grinning.  
“I see you’re coming up with another thing for us to do. First, go in the bathroom and freshen up. Your meal will arrive soon and I wish to relieve myself first as well.”  
“I’m sorry Loki. I get up rather excited for the new day. Breakfast is my favorite and I can’t wait to share it with you.”  
“Nor I with you Lover. Go on and brush your teeth first.”  
Tom threw his head back and laughed. He blew a kiss towards Loki and sauntered into the bathroom humming a lively tune. The second the door was shut Loki dropped his smile and frowned. He stood and walked naked towards the large windows. He pulled the heavy privacy drapery open and saw the large black raven on the far ledge.  
“Huginn! You can tell the Allfather that my life is my own and …” All the fury drained from him as he heard the shower start and Tom lustily singing from the other room. Loki bowed his head and rested his forehead on the glass. He didn’t see the bird cock his head in confusion. “Huginn, please, ask the Allfather for just one day. I am not up to any mischief and I’ll explain myself to him on my return to Asgard. But please, just for today, grant me one single day of solitude. Please?”  
The raven stared at the beaten figure behind the glass and dipped its head. Then it cawed and took wing. Loki raised his head to watch the bird grow smaller against the morning sky until it vanished from sight. He could almost feel the weight of his actions bearing down on his shoulders. But he straightened and turned around, closing the curtain firmly. That was a burden for another day.  
He walked towards the bathroom and before he could do more than raise his fist to knock the singing stopped and Tom bounded out. Still naked and now wet. He crashed straight into Loki who was surprised but strong enough to catch him without losing his footing.  
Instead of scolding his overactive paramour he scooped him up and tossed him, effortlessly, onto the bed with a laugh. Tom bounced and caught himself right before he fell off the opposite side. He laughed and tossed a pillow at Loki, who easily deflected it and took two predatory steps towards the bed. Tom laughed and grabbed another pillow but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Loki paused and conjured a black robe, which he threw towards the bed.  
“Seems like you get a reprieve, for now. I’ll clean up and join you momentarily.”  
Tom frowned and Loki cocked his eyebrow at his lover.  
“I’m sorry for keeping you hidden Loki.”  
“Oh that. Small matter. I have lived so long in the shadows that I have no desire to face the harsh sun.”  
He turned and shut the door behind him before his perceptive human could call him out on his lie. He heard the door open and the sounds of Tom’s voice. He warded the bathroom to keep in its own sounds and took care of his physical needs. Then he calmly waited as only an immortal could. He fingered the braids in his hair and smelled one of the ends. He smelled nothing but didn’t doubt his human. Thor had compared his scent to burning ice before and he had always assumed it was his magic.  
When Tom knocked on the door Loki was dressed in soft leather pants and loose shirt. He walked two steps past Tom before he realized that Tom was quiet and still behind him. He turned, enjoying the sight of the tall man in his bathrobe until he saw the disbelieving look on his face.  
“What is it Tom? Is something amiss? Did they burn your toast?”  
“Those books on my desk.”  
“Oh, yes. A gift to you my lover. They are from my personal library. Is something wrong? I assumed you would be pleased with them.”  
“Shakespeare’s first folios. They’re first folios.”  
“I am well aware, I have enjoyed them many times. What troubles you?”  
He stepped up to Tom and wiped the tear from his eye.  
“I can’t accept these Loki. It’s too much. It’s…”  
“Rare, priceless, and beyond compare? Yes you are. Those are books. I believe there is no one in this realm that would love these words more than I have.  
‘What is your substance, whereof are you made,  
That millions of strange shadows on you tend?’”  
“Um, that’s Sonnet…53 I believe. Oh, Loki. Oh god, that could be about you!  
‘Since everyone hath, every one, one shade,  
And you, but one, can every shadow lend.  
Describe Adonis, and the counterfeit  
Is poorly imitated after you;’”  
“See my beloved Tom, Accept it. I will not take them back to Asgard. I would prefer them to be used by one who loved them.”  
He embraced his stunned lover and kissed his mouth. Then he whispered.  
“The beginning may be about me but the ending is all you my darling Tom.  
‘In all external grace you have some part,  
But you like none, none you, for constant heart.’  
Now! Enough tears. Show me this magnificent feast you were so excited for. You may read to me at your leisure later.”  
“Right! To right! Sorry, I got overwhelmed. So, um, eggs, beans, potatoes, sausages, and not burned toast. Also some…”  
“Surprise me. Come here and sit with me and let’s break our fast.”  
Tom giggled and followed Loki to the small table covered in trays. He dramatically unveiled each dish and they sat next to each other and tried all of it. When they had eaten their fill Loki conjured the candles around the room and they reclined on the bed together.  
Loki pulled Tom back against him and kissed his neck as Tom relaxed back and talked about his family. He talked about London and some of his theater shows. Loki calmly stroked his arm and Tom was feeling full and very satisfied. Also very curious.  
“Can I ask you about Thor? Does he look like Chris?”  
“Hmmm, yes. He wears that aspect now. Very comely to behold.”  
“Are you in a relationship with him too?”  
“After a fashion. He is my brother in arms and has always been the watcher at my back. He has stood for me when all others had forsaken me and yet he has also let me fall to my doom. I have fought with him and loved him for time out of mind.”  
“So I am just a quick dalliance to you? A human pet?”  
“Never” Loki kissed the back of his head and held him tighter. “You have always been far more than that to me. Thor has been a constant factor in my life since I joined with the house of Odin. Things change and shift over time, like the tides. My…feelings, for Thor have always varied with my moods and his dumbassery. But to answer your question simply, I love Thor, in my own fashion. I always have. I always will. He has always wanted more than I am capable of giving but I do love him.”  
“And me?”  
“My sweet Tom. My constant heart. The only one in all of the nine realms who knows my true self. I am enamored with you and have no desire to seek another. Now, ask your remaining questions. You have stuffed me with delicious food and I desire nothing more now than a quick nap.”  
“Could I ask a really, really personal one?”  
“Did I set a limit for you?”  
“Um, no. Alright then. Um. The horse?”  
Loki burst out laughing and that set Tom going as well. He was blushing again and Loki laughed all the harder. He had been sure the next question would be about his wife, or the Ragnarok. But he sweet inquisitive lover had asked the most clichéd question he could have.  
“Everyone remembers the fucking horse but no one remembers how many battles I’ve won. Or how many times I’ve saved Thor and Asgard. Alright Loverboy. The short version. Asgard made a deal and was going to fail. I had to keep the stallion busy so its master couldn’t complete his job. My plan was to buy us time. I kept running for hours, but I looked behind me and I stumbled. I had honestly thought I was going to win that race. But the next thing I knew I was being mounted. Vigorously. When I couldn’t change back into this aspect I knew I was expecting a child. I was trapped as a mare for almost a year.”  
“Why were you trapped?”  
“It wasn’t an illusion, it was me.”  
“But it was a female horse.”  
“Yes, and me. I made an alluring mare I was told.”  
“But, I’m confused.”  
“I can cast illusions and look like anyone in the Nine. But I can only change my aspect into another version of myself.”  
“So you didn’t look like a mare, you were a mare?”  
“Exactly, in heat as it turns out.”  
“And when you cloned yourself for me? You?”  
“Illusions and magic.”  
“What else could you actually become?”  
“Anything I want to as long as the core remained myself. Watch.”  
Tom rolled over and watched Loki’s familiar face melt with a golden glow into one similar but also completely different. His hair was short, curly, and red with his chin covered in ginger whiskers. But his eyes remained Loki’s emerald green. Tom’s eyes filled with tears again as he traced his finger over the scars around Loki’s mouth. Cruel reminders of being silenced with a needle and thread.  
“Don’t you dare cry for me. And don’t you say what’s on that tongue of yours.”  
Tom shook his head and hastily wiped his eyes. He cupped Loki’s changed face and gently brought their lips together. When he pulled back he smiled.  
“Still you and I love you. No matter what you look like or what’s happened to you.”  
“Here, let me change into my aspect that I wager will quickly become your favorite.”  
Loki shifted again and this time Tom jumped back. Loki hadn’t changed into the Jotun form he had been expecting. His clothes dissolved on his pale body and when the gold diminished a voluptuous woman’s body remained. His hips were rounded and every curvy part of Loki’s body screamed molten sex.  
Loki threw her mostly unbound long hair behind her shoulder and pushed her ample breasts forward. Tom was looking everywhere at once and his hand reached out to touch but he hesitated. He looked up into Loki’s familiar green eyes but it was the lipstick painted smirk that sealed it for him. Changed or not the body before him was still all Loki. He slowly reached forward and ran his palm from her neck, over her breast, and down to her stomach. Where he paused over her black mound.  
“Go on Tom, it’s still me.”  
“This is just really bizarre. You’re a woman.”  
Tom slid closer and pulled Loki into his embrace. He kissed his lover and wound his fingers into that silky black hair, still decorated with a few of his braids. He closed his eyes and smelled the flowers and Petrichor. His hands roamed over that creamy body, so like his Loki but rounded and softer. Then he grinned and quickly sat back up. He pulled off the robe and sat at the edge of the bed. Loki only smirked so Tom grabbed one slender ankle and pulled her towards him. He spread her legs wide and knelt between them.  
“Loki?”  
“Yes lover?”  
“Still you?”  
“Same me who gifted you with that ring you wear, my Constant Heart.”  
Tom smiled, waved his right hand so the emeralds caught the light and settled on his belly. Loki’s voice was a higher register but still husky for a woman. He licked her thigh and bit down hard at the joint. Not hard enough to bring pain, but enough to erase Loki’s smirk.  
Then he licked her cleft and buried his nose into her dark mound. She smelled like Loki and the whole thing seemed unreal. Tom licked and sucked into Loki’s warm folds while listening for the sounds Loki usually made during their loveplay. He reached up to fondle one perfect breast while the other slid into her wet heat.  
Tom moaned and ground his erection into the mattress. Then he looked up and saw Loki watching him, and his enjoyment. But it was like the first time in the bathtub when the only thing that mattered was Tom’s pleasure and that wasn’t right. It was still Loki but it wasn’t his Loki. It was a subservient Loki and not the dominant man he knew. And although her body was responding to his touch, Loki’s mind wasn’t. The familiar gasps and moans were missing. While Loki in this form was truly beautiful, it wasn’t who Tom had fallen in love with.  
So he sat back and wiped off his mouth. This wasn’t about Loki fulfilling some fantasy or playacting like with the clones. This was Loki being used. And Tom hated the feeling of it.  
“Loki, I want you to choose the form you want to be in, not the one you think I would like the best.”  
“Is this not pleasing to you? Would you care for larger breasts or perhaps as a female Jotun?”  
“I want the Loki that’s inside of you. This, woman you is wonderful. Your Jotun form is wonderful. Anything would be good as long as it’s what you wanted. But never because you thought I wanted it. I only want you. The real you that you are at the time, no matter what you look like. But, perhaps, could you keep you humanish?”  
“Your only request is humanish?”  
“Well, yes. I’m not a stallion and would prefer to keep to my own species. Please.”  
Loki sat up and looked at his lover. He had been sure that Tom would prefer him in his female form but something had changed. He studied his earnest face and smiled. Then he shimmered gold once again.  
“You are, however, hung like a stallion. And I would know.”  
When Tom saw Loki’s familiar face he crawled up the pale, skinny body and kissed him deeply. Loki had even left the braids in his hair and for some unspeakable reason it made Tom happy.  
“Is this you for you? Or for me?”  
“Both I would think. These arms are the first ones to hold you and they wish to hold you still.”  
“Still want a nap or can I finish what I started?”  
“Napping is the last thing on my mind.”  
Loki pulled him closer and lost track of time as they kissed and touched each other. Tom ran his hands over every inch of Loki’s skin as if his touch could claim that form as his. And Loki nibbled and held on to his unselfish lover. So different from what he was used to. So needed like water after a drought.  
Loki held onto Tom’s ass and ground him back and forth across his growing erection. He conjured some lube onto his fingertips and easily slid them into his lover.  
Tom moaned at the penetration and moved his legs to straddle Loki. He brought both hands up and cupped his smooth face and kissed him gently.  
“I don’t care what you look like as long as you promise me you’ll always be what you want to be. If you want to be something different, then by all means, feel free. But never change for any other reason. Alright?”  
“You would have been fine if I had chosen to remain a woman?”  
“Absolutely, but you didn’t do that for you and I have no intention of using you. I want what you are, irregardless of outward appearances. Now, allow me to make love to you, my Loki.”  
Loki kissed him back, tenderly and laid back with a contented smile. Tom raised himself us, stroked Loki’s hard shaft, then impaled himself slowly.  
Loki hissed as that hot heat enveloped his cock. He had human lovers before but no one felt as right as this one did. Like they were physically made for each other. He moved his hands to Tom’s waist but didn’t push or pull him. Merely held on and touched that warm skin. Tom was flushed and almost radiating heat. His blush was magnificent.  
Tom slowly worked himself all the way down and then started rocking his hips. Loki could feel his own release building as Tom worked himself faster and harder on Loki’s cock. Tom’s cock was slapping into his belly as he ground himself deeper and faster still.  
Tom leaned forward and placed both hands on Loki’s chest and used all his dancing skills to ride Loki’s cock hard until he was rewarded with a gasp and a moan. He smiled as Loki let loose and started panting in time with Tom’s gyrations. It was music to his ears and he pushed himself harder until the bed started to creak and Loki released a hand to steady himself on the bed frame.  
He watched Loki clench his jaw and he threw back his head as that long cock slid across his prostate with every thrust. He was moaning in time and let out a startled cry when Loki suddenly sat up and pulled him tighter, closer, and deeper. He grabbed Tom’s ass and kept his rhythm and kissed him hard.  
“Tell me your heart my Tom.”  
“I love you my Loki. Come for me. Come deep in me, my darling.”  
“Oh Tom.”  
Loki closed his eyes and whispered his name and Tom wrapped his arms tight around him. Tom felt the powerful, chilly release deep inside of his bowels as Loki rocked him hard. He felt Loki’s cock throbbing and he cried out as he came untouched between their bodies.  
Loki used one hand to reach between them and stroked him through his release as Tom slowly rocked himself on Loki’s cock, draining him completely dry. When they were both spent they stilled and simply held each other.  
“Loki, you are perfect.”  
They smiled at each other and touched their foreheads together.  
“My Tom, My constant heart. I will stand by you no matter what. You know that don’t you? How highly I value you?”  
“Loki, I know that you hold my human heart in your hands. And I know that I love you. Please don’t drop me.”  
“Never you fear, my Tom. Come what may my lover, I have a good hold on you. Now, do you wish that nap or to visit my bathing chambers? You seem to have worked up quite the sweat.”  
“Can we do both?”  
“Of course, my own. This time perhaps you would like to ravage me in the waters?”  
“Very much so my Loki. The day is still young and we still have so much to explore!”


End file.
